


Happiness is a warm kitten

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Don't be confused, Gen, Just some cute, also Combeferre is called Camille, cute little piece of fluff, litterally and figuratively, vague jehanparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: One evening, Jehan comes to Combeferre with a problem. A small, cute, fluffy problem....





	Happiness is a warm kitten

Combeferre was starting to nod off, the book in his hands sliding further and further out of his grasp, when a knock on the door made him jump. The book spiraled out of his grasp, hitting the coffee table. The medecine student pushed his glasses back on his nose, looking for the source of the noise. A second sound directed his attention to the door. It was soon followed by a flurry of knocks on the wood, a strong indice of the urgence of the situation. 

Behind the door, Jean Prouvaire was standing, in all his floral glory. And soaking wet. His jacket was hanging on his tall frame limply, and his braid was dripping water. He was standing strangely hunched, and kept a hand under his clothes. Alarmed, Combeferre all but pulled him inside the flat and towards the couch, all the while trying to check on him. Jehan tried to resist, arguing that he would damp everything, but he was soon sat on the floral cushions that strangely matched his clothes. While trying to remove the poet's jacket, he medecine student asked :

\- What's wrong ? Are you hurt ? Let me see.

\- I'm not harmed in any way, Jehan answered, doing his best to avoid Combeferre's grabby hands. 

\- So why the urge ? You scared me, banging like that on the door !

\- Well... I'm not hurt, but there's an emergency. You see...

He carefully pulled out the hand that was hidden under the jacket. In the palm, so small that Jehan could almost wrap his fingers around it, was a tiny ball of black fur. A tiny ball with pointy ears and adorable little paws. 

\- You see, Jehan explained, I found that poor little guy in a box near the park, and he's so small and lonely, I can't really leave him on his own, can I ?

\- Not really...

\- But I need to know if he's alright, and how old he is and everything, and I don't know where the nearest veterinarian, so I thought...

\- I'm a doctor for people, Combeferre answered with a sigh, not for kittens. 

\- I know, but you're still more familiar that me with anything health-related...

\- Let me take a look.

Combeferre held out his hand, and the poet carefully slid the tiny ball in it. The kitten mewled, but it didn't seem too scared of those two giants handling it. With great care, the medecine student started his examination, while Jehan invaded his bathroom. 

Once mostly dry (those hair took forever !), Jehan came back in the living room to an adorable sight : the kitten still in his hand, Combeferre was teasing it with a finger, delighted to see the small animal grabbing it with his paws and trying to bite him. Jehan sat near him, stroke the little head and asked :

\- So ? How is it ?

\- Alright. It doesn't seem to be hurt or sick, but I would advise you to find a veterinarian. The teeth are almost out, so I think you can feet it something solid.

Jehan took the kitten back, earning himself a new mewl. Combeferre watched him with a smile and asked :

\- You're going to keep it, aren't you ?

\- Yes ! This little guy is adorable, and it's going to keep me company when Monty is away.

\- Good. Did you already pick a name ?

Jehan grinned from ear to ear.

\- Yes. Montparnasse.

\- You want to call your boyfriend and your kitten by the same name ?

\- But look, they look the same ! All black, graceful and slick, and the same green eyes. It's perfect.

\- I still think you should find another name. Because you see, that little guy is a girl. 

Jehan had a split-second of hesitation, then smiled again :

\- Not to worry, I'll find an idea. Thank you for your help, Camille, but now, Tiny Monty and I must be going. 

\- Tiny Monty, really ?

\- Yes. Do you want to say goodbye ?

The poet held out the kitten, and Combeferre patted the little head. Jehan carefully hid the furball under his jacket, and went his merry way, leaving behind him a medecine student with a smile on his face. Well, Big Monty was in for a surprise, but that's what you got around Jean Prouvaire...

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause everything is better with small kittens. But Monty is in for a very confusing time.


End file.
